5 The Song of the Lorelei
by occultmagic
Summary: After an argument over the radio, the Doctor takes Jack and Rose to experience some 'real' music. But when the boys fall under a spell, it's up to the girls to save the day... Part 5[Boom Town up to series end]
1. Good Music

Hey hey, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"Rose, what is this trash?" Jack asked as Rose danced around to Radio one in the TARDIS console room.

"Radio one, early twenty-first century," Rose said, "My favourite radio station back home!"

"You must be more delusional than I thought!" Jack retorted, "Does that thing tune into any radio station any time?"

He pointed at the radio Rose was dancing to. It looked old and not particularly complicated, but it was picking up radio signal from twenty-first century Earth, despite them being anchored in the Time Vortex for the time being.

"It will pick up anything you want!" the Doctor said, "it tunes into the Time Vortex and finds the signal you want. Very clever. I made it!"

"Congratulations Doc, not only have you gone up another rung on the geek ladder, but your head just inflated another couple of inches!" Jack teased with a charming smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"Someone out there has to be brilliant," the Doctor said with a modest shrug. He was doing some sort of repair work underneath the console, and quickly vanished back down beneath it.

Rose laughed at their banter, rolling her eyes at Amber who was sat opposite them reading a celebrity magazine of Rose's.

"Well, Rose," Jack said, swaggering over, "As this thing can tune into any radio station, any time, let me show you some real music."

The energetic sound of the Kaiser Chiefs melted away into static as Jack turned the dial, searching for what he considered to be 'real' music. He settled on a station playing music that sounded like nothing Rose had ever heard, or wanted to hear.

"Arrgh, turn it off!" she said, jamming her hands over her ears, "that's awful!"

"That's proper music," Jack retorted, nodding his head in time to a beat it seemed only he could hear.

Rose gave up trying to reason with him, and jabbed at the stereo, tuning it back to radio one. Jack stopped nodding abruptly and, with a cry of "Hey!", switched it straight back.

Rose pressed the button again, and a button pressing war began. The noise issuing from the radio was worse than the music Jack claimed was 'real'. Odd blasts of sound formed a discordant symphony, echoing loudly round the console room.

Neither Jack nor Rose was going to back down, and they jabbed with increasing speed until there was a crackle of electricity, and suddenly the stereo leapt a foot off the table, practically splitting in two.

"Oops," Amber said, not looking up from her magazine. She didn't even bother trying to sound innocent.

"Right!" the Doctor said, re-emerging, "You lot want real music, I'll take you to see some real music. Or rather to 'hear'. None of this twenty-first century rubbish either."

"Mine was rubbish? What about Jack's?" Rose demanded as the Doctor danced around, setting their destination with a push of a button here and there.

"Actually, Jack comes from a time that has some pretty amazing music," the Doctor said, "You can't account for individual taste of course," He added, wiping the smug smirk off Jack's face.

"So, Earth, let's go year four thousand nine hundred and, ooh, thirty-seven! Just to avoid the possibility of running into Jack," the Doctor continued, "Quite apart from the slightly sticky paradox problem, I don't think I could handle two of Jack in one room, do you?"

Rose just laughed at the Doctor's impish grin.

"Ok, here we go!" the Doctor said, and a familiar grating sound began to reverberate around the room.

* * *

The music was so loud they could hear it before they even stepped out of the door. It vibrated through the floor of the TARDIS, shaking the soul the way only music could. Rose was first to step through the door and feel the rush of fiftieth century air over her face. Music blasted from a large stage a short walk away, and she quickly began running towards it, yelling for the slower members of the party to hurry up already!

The TARDIS crew arrived at the entrance and, after a flash of psychic paper, were swept into the heart of the bustling crowd. Jack soon found some scantily clad ladies to have a dance with and gave them his full attention. The Doctor was looking round with polite interest, trying to point out this of historic significance to Rose, but she wasn't really interested.

Amber stood by Rose, looking round warily, her assassin's instincts hard to quash, even at a harmless concert.

"You know, you should do something with your hair!" Rose shouted to her, "Blue is so punk! You'd fit right in if you did something a little more funky!"

Amber looked around at the women nearby, and adapted her style to match theirs. Her long locks became short and spiked, and she even went as far as to change her clothes a little. Rose grinned from ear to ear.

"Much better!" she yelled, "Now come and dance with me."

* * *

Jack was having a great time dancing with the three girls he had attached himself to. They were great looking, and great movers. He was in the middle of performing a particularly ridiculous routine when he caught sight of Rose and Amber dancing together and promptly stopped.

Rose looked great, she always did. So bubbly, confident and care free. She was gorgeous, but Amber was something else…

Dancing with Rose, her hair and clothes styled after the fashion of the time, she looked amazing, but it wasn't just her clothes. There was something incredibly sexy about the danger of Amber, the way her gun just peeked from beneath her jacket every so often, how when she twirled the strobe lights would catch a streak of sharp metal in her sleeve. Jack was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

"Sorry ladies," he said, "Gonna have to love you and leave you!"

"Oh but we didn't even get a whole song…" the girls simpered.

"I know, I know," Jack said, "But I've got to get back to my boyfriend."

He nodded over to the Doctor, who stood by oblivious, and the girls looked very disappointed.

"Works every time," Jack said to himself with a grin, and walked straight past the Doctor, clapping him on the shoulder on the way past, as he wandered over towards Rose and Amber.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" he asked, stepping between them.

"Are you even asking?" Rose said with a grin as he slipped his arms to her waist and began to sway with her.

"Yeah, this is my way of asking," Jack said, "if I get slapped I know the answer is no!"

Rose laughed her mischievous laugh, tipping her head back as the final chords of the music faded away to nothing. Jack picked her up and span her round very fast.

"Show's over," Rose said, pushing him away as he set her down. Amber caught her by the arms as she wobbled dizzily.

"It's only the act changing," Jack said, "I want a proper dance next time."

* * *

The Doctor located his team and wandered over, taking advantage of the brief respite in the volume.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Brilliant!" Rose said, her eyes still a little out of focus.

"What happened to you?" the Doctor asked, cautiously taking her from Amber, trying very hard not to put his hands anywhere he didn't ought to. For a nine hundred year old alien with more knowledge and wisdom than half the Universe, he found it very difficult to know what to do with a slightly flushed, beaming nineteen-year-old human girl. Jack noticed his awkwardness and smiled knowingly.

"Jack span me round too fast!" Rose said.

"Well, by the looks of the next act you won't be doing too much raucous dancing," the Doctor said, nodding towards the stage where an incredibly beautiful woman was stepping up to the microphone.

"Hmm, I can suddenly see why you like the music from this time so much," Rose said with a snort of laughter.

Jack was looking up at the stage, admiring the scenery, while the Doctor frowned slightly at the woman. She had long green hair that seemed to float on its own breeze, pale skin and startlingly blue eyes. She took the microphone in hand held it to her mouth, a slightly seductive pout on her lips.

"She's…" the Doctor began, but the woman took a slow breath and began singing, cutting whatever he was going to say short.

Her voice was clear yet soft, with a beautiful timbre. She wasn't singing anything in particular, just warming up, but it had the audience captivated. Amber didn't hold her in as high esteem – her voice was nice, but she felt oddly like something was buzzing in her ear, and it was irritating her. She looked round as the audience turned to face the stage, staring almost blankly ahead, and wondered if they could hear the strange buzzing too, whether there was a problem with the equipment. No one else seemed bothered – they just stood with their mouths open, staring at the stage. Beside her Rose suddenly decided to wander off.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked her.

"Away," Rose said, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

Amber looked into her eyes. Rose had the same vague look as everyone else did, but she was heading away from the stage rather than towards it. Amber grabbed Rose by the arm, stopping her from going any further, and looked around. From scattered spots in the crowd, Amber could see other women wandering off, away from the stage.

"Snap out of it Rose," Amber said, clicking her fingers by Rose's face.

Rose blinked and shook her head.

"How did I get here?" she asked, looking around for the Doctor and Jack, "And why are you gripping on to my arm like the world is about to end?"

"Because it probably is," Amber said, looking round for the Doctor and Jack herself.

"I feel like leaving…" Rose said, the vacancy returning to her eyes and voice.

"Keep it together, Rose," Amber said, tugging at her arm, "We need to find the Doctor."

As she said it, the woman stopped singing and Rose stopped fighting.

"And once again… what happened in the last ten seconds?" Rose said, shaking her head in confusion, "I felt like someone was urging me to leave, like there was something better beyond those gates…"

She reached out for the gates a hint of longing in her eyes, but snapped herself out of it with a sharp slap to the head.

"What is wrong with me?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but it's not just you…" Amber said, looking around as all the males in the crowd converged towards the stage like zombies.

"Doctor!" Rose said with worry, rushing forwards.

* * *

please review! xx 


	2. Conner and Minns

Hello again, my muchly neglected readers! I'm so sorry for taking ages to update again. Hope this part makes up for it!

* * *

Rose ran forward through the crowds, looking for the familiar sight of the Doctor's battered leather jacket. Amber was right behind her. All around them people were crushing in towards the stage, like an army mindlessly marching onwards.

"Doctor?" she called out, but the music started up again, drowning her out.

A more rocky tune started up with heavy guitar music and drums. Rose thought vaguely that it sounded quite good, before remembering that the music was somehow controlling them, and blocking it out as best she could.

Ahead she caught a glimpse of the Doctor and Jack and pushed forwards.

"Rose, this is crazy!" Amber said, grabbing her arm, "We are going to get crushed!"

"We _have _to get to them!" Rose said.

"I know, I'm just not sure this is the best way," Amber said.

The woman on stage began to sing again, this time a song with lyrics. Rose didn't like the sound of it at all.

"_Watch this space, as reality fades away. Right before your eyes, living in your own lies!_" the woman sang.

Her voice was no longer hypnotisingly beautiful to Rose, but buzzy like it had been for Amber before. She shook her head slightly and tugged at her ears. The noise was uncomfortable.

"Not so pretty when she doesn't want it to be, is it?" Amber said.

"What is she? How is she controlling them by singing?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she might be a Siren," Amber said, "They have hypnotic voices."

"What, like the old legends, luring sailors to their deaths on the rocks?" Rose asked.

They were still trying to push forwards through the crowd but were getting nowhere.

"I don't know the old Earth legends, but it sounds about right," Amber said.

She waved her hand in front of a random man near her, but the action provoked no reaction. He just continued staring straight ahead. Behind, more men crushed forwards towards the stage.

"Rose we are going to get trampled if we don't get out of here soon!" Amber said.

"But I can see the Doctor and Jack, we're just a few metres away from them!" Rose said, still pushing forwards.

Amber was all prepared to drag her away when quite suddenly all the men stopped pushing and stepped away from each other, forming organised ranks with about a metre between each of them in every direction. Rose stumbled, but steadied herself on someone. He didn't even look down, but continued staring straight ahead.

"Doctor!" she said again, running forwards, weaving through the ranks to reach her friend.

The Doctor was staring straight ahead, just like the rest of them, with Jack beside him wearing the same blank expression. Amber clicked her fingers in front of their eyes but they didn't even blink.

"She's feeding them something," she said, looking up at the woman on stage, "projecting some kind of image into their mind or manipulating their thoughts so they see what they want to see, or what she wants them to see."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Amber said, "but we won't be able to snap them out of it until she stops."

"Can't you just shoot her or something?" Rose asked, "make her stop."

"I can't," Amber shook her head, "I don't know how connected she is to their brains – it could kill everyone she's influencing."

"Then what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

Amber thought to herself as she looked around at the lines and lines of hypnotised men, trying to fathom a way out of this mess. As her eyes wandered across the crowds, she spotted a couple of guards, guards wearing filters over their ears, and they had spotted her.

"Act surprised and lost and don't speak a word," Amber said to Rose.

"What?" Rose said, but then she spotted them too, advancing on them with guns.

* * *

"What are you pair still doing here?" the first guard, a burly man holding a very large gun, said. His name tag identified him and Captain Minns.

Amber shook her head and looked at him blankly.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Minns repeated slowly.

"I don't speak Human," Amber said. To Rose it sounded like English, but she guessed Amber was speaking in some foreign tongue.

"Tch, Aliens," Minns said, "you grab the blonde one, Conner, I'll take blue here."

Conner, a younger guard about the same height as Rose, put his gun on his belt and grabbed her by the arms.

"Don't struggle," Amber said, presumably still in the Alien tongue, knowing Rose would be able to understand.

Rose nodded, and allowed herself to be led away down a dark side alley, out of the concert arena.

"How do you think they got in?" Conner asked Minns, "I thought tickets were only on sale to humans."

"I don't know," Minns said impatiently, "I'm chief of inside security, not outside security – my job is to get them out, not keep them from getting in!"

"What are we going to do with them?"

"What we do to all intruders," Minns said, throwing Amber against a wall and pointing his gun at her head, "get rid of them."

"Amber!" Rose called out, struggling against Conner's hold, but the young guard had a strong grip.

"You mean kill them?" Conner sounded horrified, "Sir, they are probably only here by accident!"

"And accidents must be dealt with," Minns said, "we can't have anything ruining the plan."

Conner looked distinctly uncomfortable, but he conceded to Minns's higher authority.

"Come on, you don't want to watch this, and neither do I," he muttered to Rose, turning her away.

"Then why don't you do something then!" Rose said, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be able to understand him.

"I thought you didn't speak Human?" Conner said, loudly enough for Minns to hear.

Amber took advantage of his momentary distraction and punched him hard in the nose, knocking his hand downwards to get the gun away from her face. With one swift uppercut to the chin, Minns was out cold on the floor. Amber picked up his gun and pointed it at Conner.

"Let her go," she said.

Conner let go of Rose's arms immediately, and raised his hands to the air.

"Rose, get yourself dressed in Captain Minns's uniform while Conner here tells me everything he knows. I have an idea."

* * *

The uniform was big and it smelled awful, but Rose put it on, tucking it in where she could to try and make it look more like it fitted, while Amber spoke to Conner.

"I don't know much, I'm just low level security," Conner said, "But I'll tell you everything I can."

"Why are the people being hypnotised?" Amber asked, "What for, and why only the men?"

"The Empire is expanding, and there isn't enough power to provide energy to all the population and the many factories and other buildings. I don't know who is in charge, and how exactly they are doing it, but this whole 'project' is an initiative to try and solve that problem."

"But why only the men? Aren't women just as useful for whatever they have planned once they've got them under their control?"

"Apparently not," Conner said, "It's the same every concert, as soon as the Lorelei comes on all the women leave and all the men form ranks and start marching away."

"And it's your job to shoot any women who manage to stay behind?" Rose said, sitting down next to Amber fully dressed in the uniform.

"I don't like it, but I don't have much choice," Conner said, "all the people here, they are all from certain areas, poorer districts with little power and loads of people sharing facilities. When they announced they would be hosting a free concert for human citizens everyone was dead excited about it – we never normally get that kind of stuff happening in our neighbourhood. They needed people to act as security guards so I signed up for the job. It paid well, better than any other job I've had, so I didn't ask too many questions. Now if I back out of my responsibilities I get shot, and my family does too."

"What happens next?" Amber asked, looking across at the ranks of hypnotised men.

"They start loading them onto transports and take them away. I don't know where to – I've never been on one. Captain Minns has, but no one below Captain level gets on the ships, unless they are looking for a promotion."

"So, Amber, why have you got me dressed up in the Captain's uniform?" Rose asked.

"Because we are going to get on one of those ships and follow them to where ever they are going, find the Doctor and Jack and stop them."

"That will never work!" Conner said, "They have strict identification protocols for everyone who goes on board. Codes, fingerprints, voice prints, the works."

"What about iris maps?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Conner said, shrugging his shoulders, "I've never seen it before, but that doesn't mean to say they won't have it."

"And how much authority does Captain Minns have?"

"A lot, he is Captain of the inside security, and that includes security on the transports."

"Good," Amber said, "Rose, take one of the Captains guns and clip it to your belt."

"What are you going to do?" Conner asked.

"Exactly as I said before, get on one of those ships, find our friends and stop them stealing people," Amber said, lifting Minns's gun and getting a feel for it.

"That's going to be impossible – you don't even know who any of the people are, so even if you could somehow blend your appearance in, or sneak on board, you would soon give yourself away."

"Which is why you are going to help us!" Amber said, pointing the gun at him, "get up!"

* * *

The men advanced as one, filing towards the transports that were waiting for them to the side of the arena. Not one of them stepped out of line, blinked, or did anything to imply there was a consciousness beneath their skin.

The woman from the stage stood by the door and watched them file in.

"I want one," she said to the guard who was stood with her, still wearing filters to stop her voice having a hypnotic affect.

"You have already been richly rewarded for your services," the guard said.

"You have thousands!" the woman said petulantly, "more than enough for your little _plan_, I want one for myself. A pet!"

"You can't have one," the guard said blandly.

"I don't take no for an answer!" the woman snapped, "You can't complete your plan without me. If I were to stop topping up their hypnotised state you would have a revolt on your hands! Just one!"

The guard sighed wearily. He knew he would have to let her have her way in the end.

"Which one?" he asked, looking at the crowd of expressionless faces.

"That one," the woman said, pointing to Jack as he walked up the ramp, the Doctor just behind him.

* * *

"This is never going to work!" Conner said as he, Amber and Rose snuck towards the ship, "My authority isn't going to be enough to get you on board!"

"No, but your Captain's will," Amber said, and began shifting her shape.

Conner stared at her awe struck. Rose nodded to herself as she started to see where Amber's plan was going.

"How?" Conner said.

"No time for questions," Amber barked in Minns's voice.

She clipped the filters over her ears, even though they were completely pointless, and stood up straight.

"Neither of you speak a word unless it's absolutely necessary," Amber said, and together they marched towards the ship.

* * *

Please review! Xx


	3. On Board

A quick update for once!

* * *

The guards looked questioningly at Conner and Rose as they marched together with Amber towards the ship, but one sharp look from Amber had them saluting and letting them board without question.

"New recruits, Captain?" One of the guards on board the ship said, standing up.

"Yes," Amber said, "I'm looking to promote Conner here – he's been a useful asset to the team, and we would benefit from having more competent help around this place. Miss Tyler here is here to make sure our friend doesn't get any ideas above her station. I don't like that she can control us so easily."

"A good plan, sir," the guard said, "she is already making extra demands above just her salary."

"What now?" Amber drawled in perfect imitation of Minns's manner.

"She requested a 'pet'. One of the drones. I let her have him, of course, I couldn't really argue with her – she threatened to cause a revolt!"

"We can afford to spare one, but if she makes any more demands, let me know," Amber said, "Now, none of you are to question the authority of Miss Tyler. Set her up with access to everywhere on this ship and let her get acquainted with its workings. Conner too."

"Certainly sir," the guard saluted again and went to get swipe cards and biokeys for Rose and Conner.

"Take a look around, see what you can find, I'm going to have a nose through the systems, see if I can hack into a database or something," Amber said in her own voice very quietly once the guard was out of the room, "I'll meet you again once we've reached our destination."

She took the gun off Conner and gave it to Rose to add to the one she already had on her belt.

"Any funny business from him, and you shoot him, ok?"

Conner didn't know that Rose wasn't the sort of person to shoot someone. He wasn't going to find out either, because the threat was enough to make him stay in line, not that he had any intention of pushing his boundaries with this crazy pair.

Rose nodded at Amber, and together with Conner, wandered off after the guard. Amber took out Minns's key card and set off to do some exploring herself.

"There we are Miss Tyler, Mr Conner," the guard said, "Swipe cards for you both, now for voice recognition. To open any door, you need a voice recognition key, so you swipe you card then speak your name after the beep. We'll set it up for you both now, swipe your card!"

"Ladies first," Conner said, and Rose swiped her card.

"Rose Tyler," she said into the microphone.

"You are now calibrated to the system, any door on this ship will now open at your command," the guard said, "Now you, sir."

"Alex Conner," Conner said after swiping his card.

"Would you like a guided tour, or are you happy to show yourselves around?" the guard asked.

"We'll show ourselves around," Rose said, "Come on then, you!"

She grabbed Conner by the arm and steered him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere," Rose said, "Lets see what we can find out. Now, do you want me to call you Conner or Alex?"

"Alex is fine," he said.

"Well then, Alex, my name is Rose, nice to meet you!"

* * *

Amber came to the first door and swiped her key card.

"Gareth Minns," she said, reading off the name that had been printed on the card.

The door slid open and shut again once Amber stepped inside. Once she was sure she was alone, she switched back to her usual appearance and began snooping around. The room she was in was a surveillance room, filled with computer screens displaying feeds from various video cameras around the ship.

Typing very fast into the keyboard, Amber flicked through all the available views, searching for feeds outside of the ship's mainframe.

"Bingo," she said as a feed showing a red sky burning with sunset appeared.

She typed some more and located the coordinates for the feed. Typing them into a search engine in another computer revealed their destination.

"Derkov Seven, mining colony six six four nine seven D," Amber read.

She peered at the video feed and saw that along the floor were thousands of men, all working the land, digging, lifting and sifting, looking for something.

"Slave labour," Amber said to herself, before closing down all the screens and returning everything to normal.

* * *

"Rose Tyler."

The door slid open and Rose grinned to herself.

"You know, I quite like this!" she said with a hint of a giggle.

Alex didn't say anything, he just followed mutely behind, struggling to comprehend what could possibly be amusing about sneaking around on the ship.

"Well, there isn't anything particularly interesting in here," Rose said, looking at the corridor they had come to, "Let's try a different door."

She swiped her card and said her name to another door, and it slid open, causing her to grin with delight again. However, the sight behind the door soon wiped the smile off her face.

In lines were hundreds of the men from the concert, still staring blankly ahead, trapped inside their own imaginations by the siren. There were a couple of guards who seemed to be emptying their pockets of anything valuable, and right in the middle stood the Doctor.

"Who are you?" one of the guards demanded.

Rose could only gulp like a goldfish – the sight of the Doctor had knocked all the confidence out of her.

"Rose Tyler and Alex Conner," Alex said, realising that Rose had lost the ability to speak, "we are here on permission of the good Captain Minns, to learn of the ship's protocols and workings."

"Well, you've stumbled into processing section five," the guard said, "We just root through their pockets, rid them of anything valuable or dangerous, then send them on their way. Pretty standard stuff, I'd move on to the next sector if I were you – safety and emergency protocols, two doors down."

"P-perhaps we should have a go," Rose said shakily, "After all, the Captain did want us to get acquainted with _every_ part of the ship's, um, inner workings."

Alex nodded and they entered the room.

"Occasionally you find weapons," the guard said, "But mostly its things like cigarettes and leaflets you take out of their pockets. Pick one and have a look, anything valuable throw it in the yellow crate, junk goes in the green one, unless you want to keep it for yourself of course," he added, holding up a few packets of chewing gum and pocketing them.

Rose made a beeline for the Doctor and began rummaging around in his pockets.

"You want to watch jackets like that, they often have inside pockets!" the guard shouted as he moved down the line to the next person. Alex came and started going through the pockets of the man stood next to the Doctor.

"Is that your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of them," Rose said, "I can't see Jack anywhere though."

"Maybe he's on the next ship," Alex said.

"Maybe," Rose took out a yo-yo and made a grand show of throwing it in the green crate.

She opened his jacket and looked through the inside pockets. After a few moments searching she found the sonic screwdriver and discreetly slipped it down her sleeve. The psychic paper she tucked into her jacket pocket as Alex covered her by walking to inspect another person.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's everything," Rose said, closing the Doctor's jacket and looking sadly at his vacant face.

"Sorry," she whispered to him, then went with Alex out of the room.

* * *

Amber was walking down a corridor, looking for the main computer room, rather than just the surveillance, which could only tell her so much, when the ship began to descend. Switching quickly back to Captain Minns's appearance, she marched to the centre of the ship where Rose and Conner would hopefully be waiting for her.

"We have arrived on Derkov Seven, Captain," the guard said as she walked into the room, "Just requesting permission to land at the mining facility now."

"Good," Amber said.

"The drones on this ship will be sent straight to Mine Forty-two, they are a little short on lifters out there," the guard continued.

"Glad to see you have this all under control," Amber said, just as Rose and Conner came in.

"Would you like anything when we land?" the guard asked.

"No, I will be heading straight to my quarters to further instruct these two on the workings of the mines."

"Certainly, sir," the guard said, saluting before finishing the landing sequence.

"Mines?" Rose asked as they stepped off the transport. The sun outside was hot, and the landscape desert like.

"Manual labour, that is what the men on these ships are being used for," Amber explained, "Mining and transporting goods from this planet back to Earth."

"What goods?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Amber replied.

"We found the Doctor, but no sign of Jack," Rose said.

"They are taking all the people on this ship to Mine Forty-two. You should go there with Conner and try to get to the Doctor," Amber said.

"And what about you?" Rose asked.

"I'm going after our friend the Lorelei."

"I thought you said she was a Siren?"

"Same difference," Amber said with a shrug, "I'll do what I can to stop her, you just concentrate on getting the Doctor to his senses."

"Right," Rose said with a nod, "Come on Alex, lets try and find a bus or something to this mine…"

"There will be a transport shuttle taking the drones," Conner said as they walked off, "We'll just have to find another and follow it."

Happy that Rose and Conner were sorted out, Amber walked in the opposite direction towards a huge pyramid like building, keeping an eye out for any sign of green hair.

* * *

"Your quarters are ready, Lady Myrelle," a guard said with a bow as the Siren walked up to her door, trailing Jack behind her like a dog on a lead.

"Good," she said, "Now go away and leave me alone, I have things to do and I don't want to be disturbed!"

"As you wish, my lady, I will inform the other staff."

Myrelle smiled self importantly and slammed the door to her rooms shut behind her.

"My my, aren't we pretty," she said to Jack, admiring his face. He just stared straight ahead.

"What do we have here?" she continued talking to herself, admiring the items in Jack's pockets, which included his TARDIS key (she threw it to the side carelessly), his mobile phone (she regarded it for a second then tossed it alongside the key) and various other items, none particularly exciting or valuable. Not to Myrelle anyway. She stood him against a wall and, after straightening his arms so they hung by his sides, and making sure his face was pointing directly ahead, stepped back to admire him.

"Well then my handsome pet, tell me your name!" she barked her order and for the first time evoked some response from Jack. He stood up a little straighter.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said in a monotone voice.

"Well, Captain Jack Harkness," Myrelle said, sitting herself down in a chair opposite him, "You and I are going to have a little chat, and when I'm finished with you, you will never want to leave my side, hypnotised or not…"

* * *

Please review! xXx 


End file.
